


Movie Night

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Sander Sides Fluff and Smut (Requests Open) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: If anyone had walked into the living room, they would have seen nothing out of the ordinary. Patton and Logan were cuddling together watching a movie.But on a closer look they would see the way Patton was squirming against Logan's chest. Biting his lip to stop any sounds escaping. The blanket that lay on top of the pair hid the fact the Patton was sitting on Logan's cock.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Fluff and Smut (Requests Open) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always requests are open and enjoy.

If anyone had walked into the living room, they would have seen nothing out of the ordinary. Patton and Logan were cuddling together watching a movie.

But on a closer look they would see the way Patton was squirming against Logan's chest. Biting his lip to stop any sounds escaping. The blanket that lay on top of the pair hid the fact the Patton was sitting on Logan's cock.

It was Patton's suggestion to try cock warming. He liked to bottom and thought it could be a fun way to try out that and his exhibitionism kink. He had made sure on advance both Virgil and Roman wouldn't interrupt them. They were planning a video together in Roman's room.

Although Patton didn't plan that Logan wouldn't play fair. Every now and again Logan would start to give little thrusts whenever he thought Patton's attention was drifting. Hitting Patton's prostate every time making the movie torture.

And of course, Patton wasn't allowed to cum. However, Logan had already come once which just made the feeling of fullness all that more intense.

Logan as if sensing that Patton was getting caught up in his own head jerked his hips, so that he rubbed up against Patton's prostate. This game was obviously much easier for Logan, he had a tighter control over his reactions but Patton let a moan at that.

"Ahh," Patton couldn't stop the sound from slipping out. It earned him a light slap to the thigh and a smirk from Logan.

"Uh uh Kitten you behave now."

Patton held back a whimper. He felt Logan's firm hand engulf his cock. Slowly moving up and down. Prolonging the torture for Patton.

Patton's hands gripped uselessly at the blanket. "Logan please..."

Logan began thrusting in time with his hand movements, both of them completely ignoring the movie at this point.

"Lo-Logan I'm close, I'm go-going to cum," Patton's voice was breathy and he was whimpering as he spoke.

"You better not kitten, that would be very naughty of you."

Logan's words didn't help and after only a couple more strokes Patton moaned and came all over Logan's hand. Ruining the blanket. 

Patton began to apologise when he realised Logan hadn't stopped moving his hand. "Logan, sensitive."

"None of that Kitten. You wanted to cum. Now you can cum three more times for me," Patton whimpered at Logan's words.

"I ca-can't Logan. I can't!" Logan ignored Patton keeping up a steady pace ignoring Patton's squirming.

Patton whimpered loudly as he felt his second orgasm approaching. Patton had a pretty quick refraction time but he and Logan always took breaks. Now Logan was showing no mercy.

Patton mewled as he came again though it became slightly pained as yet again Logan didn't slowed down.

"Logan," Patton panted, "Please I'm sorry!"

"Too late for that now. Take your punishment like a good boy."

Patton was helpless as Logan forced him through another orgasm this one was quicker and it left Patton boneless. He had collapsed all his weigh against Logan and finally Logan released him. Patton felt Logan pull out of him and push a small but plug inside him.

"Look at this mess you've made," Logan moved Patton gently onto the floor so he was kneeling in front of Logan. Logan held out his hand that was covered in Patton's come. "Come on, clean up your mess."

Patton tiredly sucked Logan's hand clean of his cum. Leaning his head against Logan's thigh. Feeling Logan's other hand petting the top of his head.

"Good boy."


End file.
